


Until Summers Over

by OPAARTIST



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bullying, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Menstruation, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OPAARTIST/pseuds/OPAARTIST
Summary: No one knew what to expect when the camp siren went off during training. It never went off unless there was an emergency (rare) or a new recruit (even more rare).What the boys of the Wood Scouts didn't expect was a transgender boy coming in and shaking the camp to it's core.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

They'd been running the training course when the announcement siren rang out, signaling to go to the mess hall.

Wierd. Scout Master Jerald NEVER interrupted training unless it was important news or a new recruit was joining.

When they arrived, they saw someone talking to Scout Master Jerald. They had big expressive brown eyes, light tan skin and dark nearly combed hair with freckles splattering his round cheeks.

He looked...girly...and had a feminine build. Must of been a mistake. Girls can't join.

"Boys this is Gina-" he began only to be interrupted by the kid "Sir...my name is Eric, sir.".

"Yes, well this is Eric and he will be in your cabin. Show him around.".

Gina/Eric stepped forward "I hope we can be frien-",

Pikeman cut her/him off "Sir. I thought _girls_ weren't allowed to join?"he asked, eyeing Gina/Eric up and down.

"Mr. Pikeman-"Jerald began

Gina/Eric narrowed her/his eyes and cut him off "for your information, my name is _Eric,_ and I'm transgender and-".

They all looked at each other, to Eric and then to Jerald "but"began Pikeman.

Eric continued "AND chapter 7 section 231 subsection 3 states that no troop is aren't allowed to discriminate against race, ethnicity, LGBTQ+ and/or disabled campers.".

They looked to Jerald for confirmation, who nodded "right there in black and white.".

Billy shrugged and offered his hand, much to the displeasure of Pikeman, "welcome recruit Eric...."he trailed off a bit.

Eric smiled at him, "Miller. Eric Miller."Snake said, Petrol and Jermy joining him.

"Welcome to your worst _**nightmare** Eric." _Pikeman whispered harshly.

Eric smiled darkly "a little late for that _Prick-man._ "he whispered back.

Oh it was so **_ON._**


	2. Chapter 2

They had to section off part of the cabin so Eric could have privacy. Not only that, but they had to let him use the bathroom first.

'It isn't fair' Pikeman thought as he eyed the boy at the end of the table as they ate. He heard Petrol clear his through before making a gesture with his head to Snake. Pikeman narrowed his eyes, "don't you fucking dare-",

"Eric! Sit over here. Saved a spot for you."Snake called out. Eric smiled and walked over, sitting in front of Pikeman in his uniform.

"So. Why are you here?"Snake asked, taking a bite of food. Petrol grunted in agreement.

"Uuuh...you called me over?"he laughed. Pikeman choked down his laughter, don't give him the satisfaction.

"No! I mean, here. At camp?"Snake corrected quickly. Eric sighed, "my parents thought I should make more guy friends. It was this or Camp Campbell....and my mom says that place is better off run by their beaver mascot than its owner and counselors.".

They laughed at that. "True. It's a platypus by the way. Not a beaver. And it's VICIOUS." Pikeman corrected.

Eric smiled a bit, "Heh. Cool.", Pikeman nodded at him. Huh. Maybe this wasn't going to be THAT bad.

They chatted amicably for a little while, excluding Petrol who nodded and just make noises of agreement.

Eric yawned and then glanced at the clock "guess it's time for me to hit the sack. See y'all later guys.".

He threw his trash away and walked towards the bathrooms.

"So, the usual training in the morning?"Snake asked. Oh. New guy hazing. "I don't know if he can handle it."he said waving a fork in his fingers as he talked, not noticing that Eric came back for his phone.

" He's not a real man after all.".

When Pikeman looked up he saw Jermy, Snake and Petrol all staring behind him.

"He's right behind me isn't he?".

"Yep. Listen Prick-man. I don't get what your problem is with me, but it better stop before I kick your ass.".

"What are you going to do about it GINA?".

Eric's eyes darkened as his face turned red. He balled his fist before turning on heel and running out, once.again forgetting his phone.

"Dude! What the hell!?"Snake asked,

"What?"Pikeman asked innocently.

He looked at the three glaring at him, even Jermy surprisingly. He faltered..."what did I do?".

Snake shook his head, "nothing. Absolutely nothing.".

Pikeman's stomach dropped. He fucked up big time. He could tell.

Petrol followed after Snake and Jermy after him, leaving Pikeman alone at the table.

He glared at the wood.

Why did he feel like shit?


End file.
